Where feedstock in loose particulate or comminuted form is fed directly to the inlet end of the passageway, certain disadvantages present themselves, as will be evident from the description that follows later. The present invention seeks to provide a continuous extrusion apparatus in which by appropriate means and measures those disadvantages can be at least mitigated, if not avoided.